Boom Suprise
by GlinteHjelm
Summary: Shizuo Is on his way to Izaya's Apartment, but suddenly hears something weird. Shizuo Gets shocked when he see whats going on. WARNING: YAOI! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! SHIZAYA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, Guys! It's been a while since i made a fanfiction so i don't know how this one will end... Actually i only made one.. Or two, but the second got deleted /I don't know why D:/ And I'm really bad at grammar! So just read It :3 ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Shizuo's P.O.V**

Today. I woke up on the right side of the bed. Because today.

 _I was going to kill Orihara Izaya_

I haven't seen the flea in over TWO MONTHS! But that didn't matter now. Because i was going to pay him a Little visit today. I've wanted to do this in a long time, but the flea always came in the way somehow. But nothing was going to stop me now.

As i was walking through the streets of Ikebukuro, i couldn't shake the -Something bad is going to happen- feeling off. Now that he thought about It. What could the raven have been doing these two months? Probably something bad..

I snapped out of my thoughts by a loud BOOM coming from a Little bit longer away. I ran the rest of the way to Shinjuku until i ran into some guy. I fell into a wall on the side. I rubbed the back of my head and looked Down at the person i ran into. ''I'm sorry.'' Was all i could say. I helped the person up on his/hers legs. I got shocked when i saw WHO i ran into.

''Shizuo-Kun! Long time no see.'' Said Shinra. He picked up his glassed that got knocked off and smiled up at me. ''I'm sorry, i didn't see where i was going! I was actually going over to Izaya. I heard a loud noise coming from where he live.'' Before i could respond. We heard another BOOM, but this time It was louder. Shinra took my hand and ran around the corner to where Izaya lived.

We were both shocked when we saw that Building where Izaya lived, Falling apart. The top and middle of the Building were hanging on the side. But what we DIDN'T expect was Izaya; crawling on the side over to the hanging side. Over at the hanging side, a Little girl hold tight onto a piece of Wood that hang out from a window. People were cheering at Izaya as he almost was there. ''What the hell has been going on here?!'' I yelled out loud. A lady dressed in a yellow dress came over to me and Shinra and explain, that some terrorists had blown the Building up two times. Shinra tried to get through but the police stopped him. I still just stood there. Too shocked to even move. Izaya reached out for the girl but slipped and fell Down under her. People screamed but calmed Down as soon as they saw that he was alright.

He crawled back up and got a hold of the girl. Some of the people WHO already were in there, ran over to Izaya. But wait.. Why wasn't he crawling back Down Again? He shouted something to the Group and let go of the girl. Lucky, they grabbed her. But my head snapped back to where Izaya stood when i heard screams Again. The Building was collapsing.

And Izaya was still there,

My Heart stopped.

 **A/N: Okay, I'm gonna leave It here for now. I know It sucks! But i just HAD to write this Down. And there might me some spelling mistakes and stuff... But yeah. Btw, I was actually working on a new Shizaya story but IT GOT DELETED! I'm so sad, and i need some reviews DX**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm back once Again... Anyways! I'm sorry last chapter got so short :c But i was in a hurry, and i just had to write It Down. But maybe this chapter will be longer? I don't know.. ON WITH THE STORY! '**

 **IZAYA'S P.O.V**

I was sitting on my couch, working and chatting away. Shiki had given me a job two days ago about a new gang. But from what i had found out, they weren't really dangerous.

I had stayed away from Ikebukuro for some time now. I didn't want to run into the blonde monster, I was getting tired of our Little game. Yes, Orihara Izaya is tired of fighting with Heiwajima Shizuo.

No, I'm not sick.

I didn't even want to take any chances, so i stayed locked inside my Apartment for the god i didn't believe in- knows how long. I even called Celty now and then to get me dinner. I didn't even go out at all for Work. Everytime i was going to go outside. A Little voice in the back of my head said, that It would be the best to stay home.

I wasn't afraid of dying. Hell, a god doesn't die- A GOD CAN'T DIE!

I chuckled at my own insanity. I closed my laptop and went over to one of my Windows. I looked Down at my lovely humans. _'So innocent.. And yet, not.'_ I thought and laughed out loud. Suddenly i felt my legs began to shake a Little bit. I looked Down. But after some time i just shook It off. But It came Again. But this time my Whole Apartment was shaking. Books fell off the shelves and my chair was now in the right side of my Apartment.

 _'What in the World is going on?!'_ I thought to myself. I ran over to my door and unlocked It as fast as i could. I looked outside and i saw around 10 people standing, shaking in fear. I felt my World tip to the right. I held onto my door. ''What is happening?'' I asked a lady in a yellow dress. ''Someone blew a part of the Building up! We can't get out, some of the stairs is missing and the elevator is not working.'' She said between sobs.

I ran back into my Apartment and looked out of the Windows. The top of the Building was Falling apart. I had to hide-

 **SCREECH**

I fell Down to the wall. The Wind got knocked out of me and i fell Down to my knees. I looked over at my open door and out to the screaming humans. I could care less what happened to them, but this Little voice in my head came back. Saying i had to save them.

Save them..

I crawled back up to my door, using whatever i could hold onto. ''LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING NOW!'' I yelled to them. They screamed a Little bit when the Building tipped more but i got their attention. I used my arms to get outside of my Apartment and crawl over to the walls. The Building was tipping so much over to the right side that you could use the walls to walk on. ''Everyone, follow me!'' And so they did. we crawled Down and almost to the exit. As soon as they crawled out of the exit i jumped back up to my apartment. I had to hi-

 **BOOM**

I could see big cracks in the ground. I almost fell Down in one. Suddenly i heard crying. A small child that was crying. I crawled back up to my door Again and looked out. And then the Building snapped in two. Or,

almost in two.

I was hanging on the side of the Building now. I got a perfect view of what happened to the Whole Building now. Then i heard crying Again. On the hanging side were a child holding onto a plank of Wood for dear life. I began climbing over to the small child. But as soon as i almost got a hold of the kid. I slipped and fell a Little bit Down. I heard screams and shouting in the background, but chose to ignore It. I climbed back up to the kid and grabbed the childs hand. I saw some people under me shouting Things my ears didn't want to hear. ''IF I LET GO OF HER, WILL YOU GRAB HER?!'' I shouted as loud as i could. They nodded and i saw into the childs eyes. They were full of fear. ''You have to trust me when i say, that when i let go of you, you will be safe, okay?'' The kid nodded slowly and i let go. I was about to climb Down too when i noticed.

My leg was trapped in the glass. I tried to get It free but i came no where. Thats when the Building snapped in two that i felt fear for a long time.

''Goodbye World.''

 **A/N: As you can see. This chapter is about what happened in Izaya's eyes. I actually think that this chapter is also short... Well. It's almost bed time here, so i gotta go! Review, please ^^**


End file.
